


Glasses? Kinky

by idekwhatimdoin



Series: Bottom Jason [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has to wear glasses since his contacts were giving him headaches and Dick just happens to have a glasses kink that even he didn't know about until he saw Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses? Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know the requests are open again!
> 
> I’ve been roaming around DC art and fell in love with my bat boys again! And I have a need to write again about them! Just toss any interesting ideas that would be easy and fun to write about!
> 
> Request here in the comments or (if you have a tumblr) at: vortex4lifez.tumblr.com

A groan rang through the semi dark room, rays of sunlight having been able to push their way past the astrewn curtains that had been closed without much care the night before. The one thought that was on his mind that night was to just. Get. To. Sleep. Not just because he was really, really tired but because his head was  _ killing _ him. As soon as Jason had cracked a green eye open, it had immediately snapped back shut, a wince painting over his face as the sharp light flared up a headache.  
  
“Ow…” This godforsaken headache that’s been at his ass for the past week were because he “always wore his contacts and never takes them off unless he’s about to sleep” as Tim had deduced. God did Jason need them though. Prowling the streets and rooftops of Gotham City did not go well with easily broken and knocked off glasses does it?  _ No siree.  _ He had no idea what he did to deserve the headache but whatever it was, he wanted it gone.  
  
Jason rolled over onto his back, eyes fluttering open as to get used to the light that had swarmed the familiar room that surrounded him. Everything was in the same place as when he last saw it, 5 years. Well, since he’d been revived and all that crap. Jason always did have a more quiet, dark room compared to his brothers; Dick always having a happy yet homey feeling to his room, Tim having a more technical look, his computers and tech everywhere, and then there was Damian with, well, his swords and other stuff that he finds valuable. Jason could only guess, never really having ventured into “Damian’s cave” as the little brat liked to say.  
  
It was almost as if deja vu train hit him and he was fourteen again, staring at the ceiling of his bed, excited and way more enthusiastic for all the training to become Robin. Maybe he wouldn’t have been as enthusiastic back then if he’d known what his fate was. But honestly, it probably wouldn’t matter that much cause look at him now. He was staring at the same ceiling. Sometimes, Jason really hate reliving the past of how things used to be when he was so carefree. Right now, all Jason wanted to do was just fall asleep and let his headache fade away but thoughts bit at his brain, bickering almost as loudly as Dick when he was fussing over the injuries that any of his brothers, including Jason himself, had obtained, forbidding him to go back to the land of sleep.  
  
He couldn’t remember when he’d first tried contacts but he does remember when Bruce had made the decision to get them for him. It was when Bruce had first brought him to the manor to become Robin.  
  
He’d been walking through the hall with Bruce, not really looking where he was going when he’d run into something hard. The force of the impact had sent him stumbling back slightly until a steady hand on his back caught him. He remembered what Bruce had said to him.  
  
_ “Easy there, Jason.” _ Jason rose his head to see who he’d run into, about to shout at them to watch where they were going, because he didn’t want to admit that the collision was his fault, but fell short when everything around him was blurry. He’d blinked and blinked, trying to get his vision to clear and when it didn’t he’d felt for his glasses that were absent from where they usually sat on his nose. He remembers those terrified thoughts that ran through his head as soon as the thought of having possibly broken them or lost them when he ran into the person sunk in.  _ My mom had spared so much money just to buy me those glasses. _ And it was true. No matter how poor or messed up his family was at the time, his mother had used what little money they had to buy him the glasses that he’d needed so badly.    
  
_ “Oh my god, sorry! I didn’t see you!”  _ A voice had exclaimed, almost equally worried as they’d seen Jason go stumbling back and the glasses disappear from his face. Jason continued to blink as the blurry figure in front of him, clearly male, had bent down, picking up what he could only guess were the fallen frames. The male approached him, very blurry features meeting his eyes as he tried to get a better picture of what the person looked like. He couldn’t have been older than maybe late teens with the way his voice sounded. _ “Here.” _ Jason watched, eyes widening slightly to adjust to the new clear sight, blinking a few times.  _ “That’s better, right?” _  
  
His head turned to the voice, knowing it was the person he’d bumped into and the person who’d picked his glasses up, the fuel of the irritation of having dropped them in the first place flaring before it suddenly started to slip away at just the sight of the person in question. Slightly worried bright blue eyes stared at him, wisps of raven hair falling into them. The words seemed to slip from Jason’s mind as he stood there gawking at the male. His face was literally like a work of art right off marble. It wasn’t sharp and jagged like some people but almost a gentle sharpness, one that was smooth but stood out easily. And it fit him perfectly.  
  
_ “You must be Jason. Bruce told me about you before you arrived.” _ Those perfect, pearly white teeth shone as he smiled down at Jason, one that burned into his mind.  _ “I’m Dick.” _ He did not expect  _ that _ to be the person he’d run into.  
  
He sighed heavily as his palm came to press between his eyes, trying to relieve some of the pressure this headache was causing, having pulled him back to the present time. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he looked around him, seeing the time that shone 7:29 am and the glasses that he has decided to wear to at least try and rid of the headache caused by the contacts. It’s been so long since he’s worn them that he’s almost forgotten what it felt and looked like to wear them around. Well, what other options did he have?

  
* * * * *

  
He groggily made his way down the hallway dressed in sweats and a white beater shirt. He made a sluggish look to Tim’s door, hearing the tapping of the boy on his computer. He didn’t even need to check Damian door, having walked dangerously close to it, no thanks to still being half asleep, when a batarang had struck the door, immediately shooting Jason awake as his eyes went wide, jerking back slightly to not nick the razor edge.  
  
“ _ Jesus _ !” He’d hissed out, not surprised when the door was suddenly yanked open, the familiar past assassin’s face appearing through the crack that was large enough to give Jason a look. Jason in turn gave Damian one that expressed his bewildered/freaked look, and with a flick of his wrist literally spelled out ‘the fuck, brah’. Damian had just narrowed his eye at Jason, sticking his tongue out before the door shut, Jason’s fist slamming against it with an insult.  
  
The creak of a door opening caught his attention, once more, seeing Damian in the creak again but this time, a questioning raise of his eyebrow as he looked at the older, eyes trained on the glasses on Jason face. “That’s interesting.”  
  
“Why you little-” And the door was shut again. A chuckle from behind him caught his attention, looking over his shoulder to see Tim had emerged from his room, leaning on the doorframe as he stared at Jason with amusement. Now it was Jason’s turn to narrow his eyes at a brother.  
  
“What?” He’d ground out and Tim shook his head, shrugging.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
The smell of breakfast being cooked wafted up to him as soon as he’d made his way down the stairs, immediately making his way to the kitchen to where he knew Alfred was, and probably Dick as well since he was always up being the goddamn early riser he was. He couldn’t help the yawn that escaped him as he’d approached the doorway, hands on the back of his neck as he stretched his neck. Letting his head drop, he let out a sigh, headache slowly sparing him more and more as he wore the glasses. When his eyes had opened slowly and set on the male sitting at the small kitchen table with a mug of coffee in his hands, Dick’s eyes were trained on him.  
  
When Dick had heard the sound of footsteps, ones that were far too heavy for Damian and Tim but too light for Bruce, he’d known exactly who it was, raising his eyes from the coffee mug in front of him. He blinked at the previously empty doorway to see a head of short tousled black hair, the streak of white as messy as the rest of the strands of Jason’s hair. Dick couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the male, noticing the way the white beater shirt that Jason was wearing rose slightly when the male moved his arms from where they were raised, his hands on his neck from his previous stretching. Jason’s face was hidden from view at the moment so Dick took the opportunity to let his eyes fall to the sweats that hung loosely on Jason’s hips, the beginning of Jason’s V-line peeking out from the tops.  
  
His eyes rose just in time to see Jason lifting his head, hands falling from the back of his neck shortly after as Dick’s eyes met Jason’s slightly still tired green ones. The fact that Dick couldn’t help but find the way Jason woke up in the mornings just absolutely breathtaking wasn’t what had grabbed his attention the most. Even as Jason started to walk into the kitchen, tossing a greeting Alfred’s way when the older man greeted him, and proceeded to sit in a chair to Dick’s left, Dick continued to stare, mouth open slightly, and his gaze stuck to Jason’s so familiar face that, somehow, at the same time seemed slightly unfamiliar.  
  
The dark frames that sat perched on the male’s nose stood out against Jason’s skin as Dick swallowed, staring harder. Jason was wearing glasses.  _ Why is he wearing glasses? _ Dick remembered the first time Jason had worn glasses, when he’d first met him back when Jason was new. And god did he think they were adorable on Jason’s fourteen year old face, but now?  _ Just kill me now… _ They were…  _ God _ .  
  
He didn’t even know how to describe it.  
  
Jason, in his slowly dozing state, despite being awoken by his close encounter with one of Damian’s damn batarangs through a door, he let himself slouch forward in his chair, arm and elbow on the table as he yawned once more.  _ Food smells good, but sleep sounds nice as well. _ He let his head fall onto his now folded arms, running a hand over the back his head, hand further messing his hair.  _ Ugh…  _ He took a breath, lifting his head to rest his chin on his arms, staring at the wall for a sec before he felt eyes on him. He glanced out the corner of his eyes, narrowing them slightly accusingly at older male.  
  
“What?”

  
* * * * *

  
“Oh, dear!” Alfred exclaimed as soon as he entered the kitchen from gathering the few ingredients he needed for this mornings brunch.  “Master Dick, if you are to ravish Master Jason, could you restrain yourself from doing it against the kitchen wall?”  
  
And only a few moments later, Jason let out a yelp as he was thrown back onto his bed, only getting a moment to breath before Dick’s lips were on his again, hands gripping Jason’s hips tightly as Jason ground up into Dick’s hips, Dick’s teeth nipping at Jason’s lips. So Dick had a glasses kink. Wow,  _ kinky. _


End file.
